The Final Good Bye
by sonofamark
Summary: This is a bit of my OC, Madonna's funeral after she sacrificed her life for the turtles. I hope Splinter's speech was as heartfelt and heartwarming as I wanted it to be. The thing between Raph and Madonna is in my mind, they were boyfriend and girlfriend.


**The turtles, Master Splinter, and April and Casey gathered around the coffin in which their deceased comrade, Madonna lay. Her arms were folded neatly on her chest and her eyes were closed. They each had brought something to put in her grave next to her. Donny had brought his repair kit for her mechanical arm and rested it in a box. Leo set beside the kit, one of Madonna's favorite books to read. Mikey held something close to his chest, sighed, and looked at the object he had in his hands.**

"**This is the only game Madonna wanted to play. I want her to have it where she goes." Mikey put it down and wiped away silent tears. April stepped up with a bundle in her arms. **

"**Madonna's favorite shirt of mine. She always wanted to borrow it." April put it down and Casey stepped up with his dufflebag. He pulled out his hockey stick. Everyone knew that Madonna always found his hockey stick her favorite of his weapons. He set it inside her grave and no one had ever seen him so upset. Chen looked at them. **

"**All I have is the tea set she used." Chen put the tea set in the grave gently and looked at Master Splinter. **

"**I do not have anything to offer to her, but this little story on Madonna." Master Splinter said. He pulled out a piece of paper. "Heroes are often described as either fictional or everyday heroes. They have the same characteristics, though: strong-willed, intelligent, strong, determined, and always pure of heart. These characteristics also described Madonna. She was a hero, our hero. She did not want any recognition for her good deeds, though. She only did what was right. If humans had known about her sacrifice, she would not have been remembered as a hero, she would've been remembered as the alien who killed itself. If the humans knew about her sacrifice, she would not be given a proper funeral; she would be on a table being dissected."**

"**She was the ideal human; she had no flaws. She never sinned, she always had a smile on her face, she forgave, she stood up for her friends and family, and she was the purest soul anyone could ever meet. She may have come from a different planet, with a different language, and looked alien, but she was more human than any human on this planet. Her last action was taking her life for us, not caring what we looked like. No one knew about her. Only us. But that did not matter to her. She didn't care if no one knew about her sacrifice. She just wanted innocent lives to be spared. Despite her royal routes, she acted as a commoner and preferred to be known as such. She was humble, modest, kind-hearted, and was different than her family, who judged before getting to know. No one can take up the place in our hearts that she took up. No one compares to a soul as pure, a heart as beautiful, and a girl as unique as Madonna. Years ago when I met her, I never thought she'd be the one to go before me, nor did I think that she would be part of my family. Her spirit will live with us, and her selflessness will be remembered. She is a good friend and is the living embodiment of the word pure. Her sacrifice perfectly depicts a quote from an intelligent man…"**

"**The needs of many are greater than the needs of the few or the one." The brothers said in a solemn unison. Everyone looked at Raph. He pulled something out and crouched down beside Madonna's corpse, looking as if he expected her to come to life miraculously. She didn't. Raph put the photo in her hand and looked up at them.**

"**That way she won't die without us by her side." He took off his mask and put it beside her, as well. Raph stood up, and tears streamed down his face. "I can't believe the last thing I ever said to her was that she was a screw-up." His brothers looked at him.**

"**She forgave you, that's why she saved you from drowning and saved us all from Vivitrix." Leo said. **

"**I know, but I wish it ended differently."**

"**We all do." Donny said. They all closed the coffin and covered it in dirt. The friends all went their ways to their homes. In the grave, six feet under the earth, Princess Madonna rested in peace, knowing that her friends were safe. In her hand, rested a picture of her and her family. Madonna had her head resting on Raph's shoulder with her arms draped around Raph and Donny. If you looked close enough, Madonna's hand was in Raph's and around their heads was a neat little circle that had two words written in a neat cursive script: together forever.**


End file.
